His Eyes
by Kesmai
Summary: Riddick over hears a conversation between Jack and a female friend what he hears leads him to jump to quite a unexpected conclusion. As Riddick worries about the future Jack wonders why Riddick isn't acting normally around her. Sex and language from the M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Riddick or Jack I wish I did though. Dont sue I have no money.**

**This story continues on a few years after Birthday Wishes; you dont have to have read that to read this one but for those who have the characters are the same just a little older and more confident in their relationship.**

_**His Eyes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack was sitting at the table scrolling through her hand-held totally engrossed when Riddick walked through the door. He watched her for a few moments before saying "I know that look."

Jack jumped guiltily and tried to turn off the machine but Riddick was too fast for her and he had it out of her hands before she could execute the delete command. He scrolled through her history; "Looking for a Birthday present for me Jack? You know I don't need anything but you baby. Although that custom made shiv looks quite nice but you would need to change some of the specifications before ordering." he said with a chuckle.

"Riddick!" she said in an exasperated tone "its supposed to be a surprise"

Riddick threw the hand-held back to her and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. He dropped his backpack on the floor then just stood there and looked around. Sometimes it just hit him like that just how lucky he was. They had new identities which had lasted for 10 years now, they had a home and a business, they were regular people rather than convicts on the run. The house had bought out Jacks nesting instinct and she had decorated the place really nicely over the years; she had a flare for colour that neither of them had expected. She had decorated the bar they ran too and other places had tried to copy her style but hadn't quite pulled it off. He sat on the sofa and called her managing to draw her name out into two syllables.

She walked in trying her best to look annoyed with him but he could see that she had missed him while he was away doing business. He dimmed the lights to 20% and took off his goggles so he could look at her properly, she smiled down at him as he checked her out from top to toe. He always did this when he got back from trips, it was like he had to know that she was OK, had to check for himself that nothing had happened to her. "So what did you get me this time Big Bad?" she asked. Riddick chuckled "Did you actually miss me or was the only reason you wanted me back was because you know I always bring you back something special?"

She straddled his lap and cupped his face with her hands "Don't mess with me Big Bad, what's in the bag? Come on gimme my prezzie!" "Jack" he sighed "Its like being with a kid at times!"

She leaned down and kissed him before chanting "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Hold on tight" he said and stood up holding her in place with one hand while scooping up the back pack in his other. Jack hung on to him like a monkey, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

Once in the bedroom Riddick let Jack go and she slid down his body. "So you want your present then?" She nodded in reply "You need to get naked then Jack."

"Ooh new clothes!" ever since her 21st birthday she had become obsessed with clothes that were guaranteed to distracted him. She started stripping enthusiastically and didn't hear him when he softly said "Something like that anyway"

Jack stood before him naked; he was left breathless for a second, she was perfect. He stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her. His mouth found hers and she pressed her body close to his all thoughts of a present momentarily forgotten. He encouraged her mouth open then his tongue flickered forward to meet hers. He growled at the taste of her; she always tasted so sweet. Her taste and smell reminded him of spicy warm vanilla. He ran his hands up her sides and swirled his nails gently against the sides of her breasts; she moaned and pressed herself closer to him. His mouth moved down to her jaw and then he moved lower licking and kissing down her neck until he got to her collar bone where he nibbled and sucked at her skin until she dropped her head back in abandonment. His hand moved down to her stomach and his fingers chased up and down teasing her into thinking they were going to drop lower to her centre.

He moved lower capturing her nipple in his mouth causing her to call out his name and he smiled. He loved hearing her call his name in passion. While she was occupied with the sensations of his mouth on her breast he reached down to the bag and opened it. He removed 4 metal bracelets without her noticing. He straightened up and recaptured her mouth he waited until her hands moved up to wrap around his neck before he reached out and snapped the bracelets onto her wrists. She tried to pull back to look at her wrists but he held her tight and kissed her more passionately until she was senseless again. He then dropped to the floor and snapped the other 2 bracelets around her ankles. "What the?" she looked down at him before looking at her wrists and ankles "Riddick its not that I don't appreciate your present but this jewellery is damn ugly"

Riddick got to his feet with a grin "It's not jewellery Jack." She looked closely at one bracelet on her wrist and tried to pull it off but failed, she looked up at him, her curiosity evident in her eyes "Position 1!" he announced and Jack found herself suspended in the air arms and legs splayed. "Anti-gravity restraints; the latest thing in the Mercs arsenal against us poor convicts. Once I saw them I had other thoughts on how they could be used though." He stepped forward and ran his hand down the length of her body, she writhed in mid air. I have set it to a few positions already – I had a week to think it through in space. They are voice activated and that's only my voice Jack."

"Riddick" she groaned as his mouth found her nipple again. His hands wandered lazily over her body and his tongue laved her nipple. He could smell her arousal and knew she probably ached to touch him as much as he wanted her; it had been too long he hated the trips away he no longer took solace in being alone, she was the focus of his world and had been since they crashed on that god forbidden planet. He moved around to her back and ran his tongue up her spine causing her to shudder. His hands reached around and cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing her taut nipples until she moaned. She tried to move to press herself back against him but she was helpless in the restraints. He took pity on her and pressed his body against the length of her back, his cock nestling between her buttocks separated from her by the clothes he still wore. He ground his hips against her and sank his teeth into her shoulder. He was close to losing control.

He stepped back from her; the loss of his touch had her cry out. He quickly stripped his clothes throwing them over a chair in the corner before dropping to his knees behind her "Position 6" he said and Jack found her arms being pulled down so that the only way she could be comfortable was to either bend at the waist or crouch down. Riddick's hands were on her knees keeping them straight so she guessed he wanted her bent over and complied, presenting him with her ass and pussy. He slowly ran his hands up her legs until the rested on her hips. He blew out cooling the wetness from her arousal on her lips causing her to shudder. He leaned forward and slid his tongue up her slit, tasting her before moving down and thrusting his tongue between them to caress her clitoris. He started a fast pace with his tongue licking her over and over until she started to shake. He moved his hand to her centre and plunged a finger inside her thrusting it in time with his tongue. He could feel the spasms starting inside her as he moved up and replaced his fingers with his tongue. As his tongue thrust into her she came hard.

Riddick licked up her lips again then moved back down to her clitoris again giving her no chance to recover from the first orgasm before setting a faster pace on her already sensitive bud. "Riddick" she screamed as a second orgasm coursed through her. Riddick was on is his feet before the last wave of her orgasm flickered through her. He positioned himself behind her and thrust forward sheathing himself inside her in one thrust. He held her hips with his hands and held them still as he let her body get used to the feeling of him filling her. He pulled back slowly before flicking his hips forward again allowing his pelvis to crash against her ass. His pace was slower than usual but because of her position he was driving in to her deeply and hard. He felt like his cock was surrounded by warm, wet silk. Her muscles held him tight making him groan slightly with each thrust he groaned knowing that this time he wasn't going to last long; it had been too long on a ship with just his memories of her and his hand to keep him company. He reached round her slipping his hands between her folds and letting his index finger circle her clitoris again. He increased the pace of his hips to match his hand and could feel her walls tighten as she got closer to orgasm. He ran his other hand round from her hip and up her back to hold her shoulder the change in grip caused his thrusts to become shallower. He looked down at where he could see himself enter her, his cock glistened with her arousal juices; he also saw that her anus spasmed slightly in time with the spasms inside her. He ran his hand down her back to rest on her buttocks his other hand increased its pace on her clitoris. He dipped his thumb down to touch his own cock and allowed it to trace her opening, feeling himself slide deep inside her. His cock swelled slightly at the sensation even though he wouldn't have thought it possible to get any harder. He slid his thumb up her wet lips to her other opening and gently ran it around the puckered entrance. She moaned at the forbidden sensation. He thrust his hips harder into her knowing she was close and his fingers flew on her clitoris. Just as her body started to shake harder he pushed his thumb forward and slipped into her. At the feeling of being filled completely Jack came. As her walls clamped down rhythmically on his cock he was swept into his own orgasm.

He moved his hands to hold her close and leaned forward to whisper in her ear "Missed you Jack. Hope you liked your present"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Riddick and Jack are not mine, I am still not rich so please don't sue me.**

_Thank you to all those who are adding me to their fav list and watching my stories. Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I wrote a chapter then had to bin it as I wasn't happy with it.. With the last story I had been thinking about it for so long that it was just a matter of typing it as all the twists and turns were pretty much mapped out; this story is different as I have a end goal but I still need to finalise the journey to get there! It means that chapters take a little longer and may be a little rough around the edges!_

**His Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

Riddick woke up totally relaxed with the smell of breakfast in the air. He sat up quickly "Fuck! Must be getting soft!" He moved over to the chest of draws and pulled out an outfit in his usual monochromatic colour scheme. He was annoyed with himself, he never slept in like this and he always woke up when he felt Jack stirring in his arms yet this morning he had slept through her getting up and leaving the room. "Definitely time for some training!" he spoke to the empty room before going to find the food that Jack was cooking for him in the kitchen.

Jack turned and smiled at him as he walked in to the roomy kitchen. She gestured towards table and he sat down watching her as she prepared a mug of tea for him. As she put it down he caught her round the waist and pulled her onto his lap. His mouth found hers and they kissed until she was left breathless; he pulled back and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing rapid, pulse was elevated and her could smell the fact that she was wet and ready for him. He struggled to keep a straight face as he said "Jack, you are getting soft, we have hardly started and you are already breathing hard, maybe its time we upped your training. I think a run before breakfast would be a great start"

She looked at him mouth gaping, "What? I'm as fit as I ever was Riddick!"

"Last night you were panting and you were hardly doing anything energetic! Just think what if a Merc comes? You need to be ready to run for your life Jack!"

"I wasn't panting because I am unfit and you know it you ass!"

"Still a run is a good idea. You coming or am I going to have to force you?" at that he stood up leaving Jack scrambling to keep her balance and remain on her feet.

He waited outside while she turned the oven off and allowed himself to finally smile. He had his face back in neutral mode by the time she stood next to him.

"Ready?" He barely finished the word before taking off at a moderate run down the drive way. He heard Jack sigh in exasperation before starting after him and quickly matching his speed. Once out of the driveway he headed across the road and into the woods via a small animal track that most people would have missed.

"Riddick, where the hell are you going?"

"A bit of cross country Jack, better for us than those easy runs you have been doing on the track"

"Easy runs? Have you seen those hills Riddick, its not an easy run!"

"Its easy because there is no risk Jack, the woods are where you head if a merc comes so the woods is where we train. If you can still chat maybe we had better pick up the pace!" at that he quickened his pace just enough that Jack could no longer nag him but slow enough that she could keep up.

It was dark enough in the forest that he could us all his senses properly and he allowed his beast to take control as he weaved through the trees. About an hour later they came to a clearing and Riddick stopped. Jack leaned against a tree gasping for breath, he stood watching her waiting for her to gain control of her breathing and her heart beat to slow before stepping close to her. "Feel better yet?" he raised an eyebrow.

"There were so many things we could have done this morning – I can't believe you wanted to run! We could at least have trained in the gym and then shared a shower. If we head back now we still could."

He could see through her seemingly flirty remarks, she was tired. Maybe he had been closer to the mark than he thought when he suggested they needed to train, they had got a bit lax over the years. It was easy to relax as time went on, they only had 2 weeks left for the warrants out for their arrest to lapse and they would be free citizens again with no need to hide who they were - Riddick loved that law!

He stepped closer to her trapping her against the tree with an arm either side of her waist. He dropped his head down tilting it slightly so their mouths were mere millimetres apart and then paused. His lips were practically touching hers as he said "There's not much we can do in a shower that we cant do right here Jack"

She moaned slightly at the thought and before the sound was fully out he had covered her mouth with his as his hands slid up her body to rest one cupping her breast the other behind her holding her close to his solid chest. She clung to his shoulders as they kissed. Her body moulded itself to his and her hips writhed slightly as she could feel the beginnings of an erection stirring against her stomach.

Jacks hands dropped down to his chest and he let her push him away slightly and then turn them around so he had his back to the tree. He looked at her, head tilted to one side, curious as to her next move. She stepped back slightly then dropped to her knees in front of him. She gazed into his eyes as she undone his trousers and his erection sprang forward. She kept the eye contact as she leaned forward kissing the head of his penis and slowly sliding it into her mouth.

His beast roared inside his head and his hands dug into the bark of the tree to stop himself from grabbing her and sliding himself fully into her mouth. One hand circled the base of his shaft as her mouth continued its exploration of the head. Her tongue dipped into the eye and then swirled around his glans and then down to meet her hand. She slowly made her way back up again before finally sliding him in as far as she could comfortably take him. She was driving him crazy as she altered her pace with each thrust. Over and over she thrust her mouth down over his member. He was getting closer, closer to his climax when his beast screamed a warning.

He came alert and his hand grabbed a fist of hair stopping her movement. She looked up at him and he let her go. "Slowly get up off the floor, don't make any sudden moves. There is a Theroxa and its trying to decide whether to attack " As Jack slowly moved he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Riddick, stupid question but are you armed?" Jack whispered.

"I got the usual Shivs on me"

"Great a few shivs against a creature the rest of the town hunt in groups of 6 with each man carrying at least a shot gun and a side arm."

Riddick chuckled softly "Jack you forgetting who you are with? Theroxa are just as easy as the monsters from that planet and I I killed those for you with only one bone shiv and my bare hands! Get ready its made up its mind"

He pushed away from the tree, stepped in front of Jack and let his beast free just as the massive lizard launched itself at them.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

_Notes on Theroxa_

_When you imagine a Theroxa its probably best to think of the creatures from Pitch Black for size but more dinosaur/lizard looking. Big teeth, big claws, fast and with an attitude. Most people are terrified of them so you can guess what Riddick's thoughts are!_

_On this world they are the native predator, are very territorial but as they tend to stick to the woods they are left there by the people who live on the planet. They are hunted during certain seasons just like game is here and the meat is sold for a lot of money because they are so difficult to kill!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Riddick and Jack are not mine, I am still not rich so please don't sue me.**

_Thank you to all those who are adding me to their fav list and watching my stories. Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I have had a few things to deal with in my real life so Riddick was kind enough to stop pestering me about writing his story while I dealt with them._

**His Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

The giant lizard charged straight at them; it was used to being the biggest scariest thing in the forest. Riddick allowed it to close in on them before dodging left and lashing out with his blade. Out of the corner of his eye Riddick watched as Jack moved to right allowing him to dance with the creature on his terms while she harassed it's unprotected rear. He grinned as he moved in for a second lunge knowing he could easily kill the creature quickly but it had been so long since he last fought that he wanted to prolong the action. The Theroxa backed off a little realising this this was not going to be its usual easy prey. Riddick taunted it by edging closer and closer but remaining just out of its reach. It threw itself forward again snapping its jaws at his shiv; he dodged easily again spinning graceful as any dancer as he slashed at the creatures side causing the lizard to hiss loudly. Riddick watched as Jack scored her down the creatures back leg, its scales deflected most of the damage but the sharp blade did break the skin in places. The creatures tail swiped at her and landed a blow knocking her off her feet. Riddick frowned Jack should have seen that move coming a mile off glancing back at Jack to make sure she was still safe he stepped forward and got the creatures attention again. His fist flew out and hit the creature on the nose – it was a move that stunned the lizard and it stepped backwards. Riddick followed it swinging his blade at its eyes. The lizard whipped around trying to sweep its muscular tail at Riddick's feet but he nimbly leapt over it and brought his knife own inches from the creatures spine. Riddick looked up to see Jack was still on the floor where she had been knocked earlier and the lizard was within striking distance. Just as he was about to shout a warning the Theroxa charged her and she appeared to be unable to move. He leapt into action jumping high and kicking off a nearby tree to give him the power to leap onto the creature he landed on its neck and he quickly snapped its neck. Stepping off the creature he looked at Jack; she was unharmed but breathing erratically.

"What the hell Jack? You day dreaming there?" Jack looked up into Ridick's angry face and let out a shuddering breath.

"It was like I was back on the planet Riddick, a helpless little girl with a monster heading straight for me, I just couldn't move."

Riddick ran his hand over his face before replying "I kept you safe then and I will do the same now, but make it easy for me Jack if you don't want to fight then stay safe" With that he pulled her into his arms and breathed in the scent of her fear. His mind was racing. What was wrong with her, flash backs to the planet, not quite being up to her usual fitness level.. he was going to have to keep an eye on her as he couldn't lose his Jack.

Jack pulled away from the embrace first, "You got your communicator on you? We need to call the ranger to get this confirmed as a legal kill – its out of shooting season but as you didn't shoot it then we should be OK to keep it. Then we can call Marlon down at the bar and get him to bring a vehicle up her so we can ship it back – fresh Theroxa steak outside of hunting season is going to make us soooo much money in the bar, frozen just doesn't taste the same!"

Riddick looked at her unable to believe she had jumped from being so scared she was frozen to the spot to thinking business so quickly. He knew she was making sense but he was still on an adrenalin high from the fight and couldn't help baiting her. "What do you want that's going to cost that much money Jack, I can't see you wanting diamonds, the house is fine and the ship is state of the art."

"Well custom made birthday presents are expensive Big Evil!" she shot back.

Riddick smiled at the attitude she gave him – that was his Jack. He quickly made the calls all the while watching her. Once he was done he walked over to the Theroxa and slit its throat.

"I'm pretty sure you already killed it Riddick" she said

"Yeh but a lucky knife wound is easier to explain than how I managed to break its neck. I know the blood splatter will not be right but hopefully the ranger will not notice. Ranger says he will be here in an hour and Marlon will be here around the same time" He stepped forward with a predatory smile "can you think of anything to do until then?"

Jack smiled up at him "Well I could finish what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted or something similar if you are not too tired after fighting off that thing. Then again given your birthday is soon that makes you an old man so maybe you had better just sit down and rest until I can get you home and fix you a hot coco."

Riddick growled low and reached for Jack, he captured her hips and pulled them against him so she could feel his growling erection.

Jack grinned "Well I guess if we finish off what we were doing earlier I was doing all the work so you can just sit back and relax without keeling over due to over exertion!"

Riddick silenced her with a kiss. He waited until she moaned into his mouth at the intensity of the passion before pulling back "Take the clothes off Jack unless you want me to cut them off you" He watched as she unbuttoned her trousers and dropped them to the floor before stepping out of them, she pulled her top over her head and dropped it in the heap with the trousers. Riddick looked at her standing in the middle of the clearing in her underwear with the smell of the fresh kill lingering in the air and his beast growled in contentment before sinking back into the darkness. Riddick kissed Jack again and lifted her into his arms. She obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped forward and leaned her against the nearest tree. He kissed down her neck and as she groaned in pleasure he ripped her knickers off with one hand. She gasped "I told you if you didn't take your clothes off you would lose them" he chuckled. Their mouths met again before she could reply and his hand slid between them so he could use his finger tips to tease her into readiness. Once she was wet he quickly freed himself from his trousers and slid into her in one stroke causing both of them to call out in pleasure. He thrust hard over and over, pushing her against the tree. He could feel her soft walls starting to quiver as an orgasm approached and he thrust harder still. Too soon it seemed they both screamed out their pleasure together as they tipped over into orgasm.

Twenty minutes after they cleaned themselves up Riddick was proved right, the ranger was so busy swapping hunting stories with Riddick he hardly checked the creature, he had glanced quickly at it to make sure it hadn't been shot and that was it. They waited 10 more minutes before their employees arrived to take the creature back to the bar. Riddick and the ranger helped them load the creature onto the antigrav trailer and helped them negotiate their way through the forest. He kept an eye on Jack, she had been unnaturally quiet since the Ranger had arrived. She had joined in enough to fool the others but Riddick knew that something was definitely wrong – maybe it was time for a little snooping.

_Sorry again this one took so long to be posted. I am not 100% satisfied with it but I thought you may be happier with having an update that wasn't brilliant than waiting even longer for something that was! Hopefully I will be able to concentrate on the next chapters and they will flow easier without the distractions this chapter suffered._


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not my characters no matter how much I wish they were. I still have zero money so please don't sue!**

_Thanks for the previous reviews and I have a question to answer too which is a first!_

_Theroxa hunting – There is a season for hunting however its for hunting them with guns as most people wouldn't even think of hunting them in less than a 6 man team all loaded with quite large guns. The fact that Riddick managed to kill one with (as they think it a knife) is remarkable – if they knew he actually snapped its neck it would throw up far too many questions. Hope that answers your question on why the Ranger had to visit and cut short their play session in the woods!_

* * *

><p><em>Before we get started a little info on this chapter - there is a bit in this chapter where Riddick is working on Jacks hand held computer. I know that programs would not normally work in the way I have said but please remember that its the future, computers are different and so is the technology that goes with it. I hope it doesn't spoil the chapter for any pc geeks out there sorry if it does.<em>

**His Eyes Chapter 4**

A week later Jack was in work and Riddick was snooping. He had gone through the house and fund no signs of any clues as to why Jack was acting weirdly. His suspicions were roused and his beast wouldn't let him rest until he knew what was wrong. There had been so many instances where Jack had held him at arms length, gone to work when she didn't have to and just pretty much avoided him it was starting to get to him. There was only one thing left for him to check and he was feeling guilty even thinking about doing it. He walked into the bedroom sat on the bed and reached for Jacks hand held.

He knew she kept it password protected and encrypted most of the time but he had managed to distract her earlier and he knew she had forgotten to lock the device down properly, she had managed the encryption but he had seduced her before she got round to the password. It played on his mind a little that he had done that to her but she had seemed to enjoy his tongue on her clitoris so his guilt wasn't too bad.

He opened quickly opened the web access and searched her history – there was not much on there she cleared it often. Just enough information to tell him she was still considering the custom Shivs for his birthday. He moved on to the cached information, not much thee either. He had taught her well; cover your tracks so the mercs have nothing to follow. Only her emails left to check. He was starting to relax, maybe she was just worked up over the birthday, not that it was really his birthday as no one could tell him when that really was. Jack liked birthdays to be special though especially since they had finally got together as a couple on her birthday and this one really was a special one. His wandering thoughts faltered as Jacks emails opened slowly. They were on a separate encryption program. Was Jack hiding something after all?

Riddick spent the next few hours using the hacking skills he had to try to break the code. He had one program so far that would do it but slowly and he didn't have much time left so he set it going while he looked for a better option. He chuckled to himself when he thought he wished he had Jack here to do this, she was a genius at this thing of course in this case she could just remove the bloody program she put on in seconds but he didn't have that option.

The program finally started to work. It seemed to be revealing who had sent her emails but not yet giving him the details of the emails. Riddick sighed this was going to take forever the first 10 emails were from suppliers and he guessed that a lot more were going to be too. Riddick got off the bed leaving the hand held to run the program. He walked to the bathroom stripping as he went; he stepped into the shower and tried to wash away his troubles. He stood there with the water cascading down his body staring blankly at the wall. What the hell was wrong with Jack? Was she tiring of him, did she want to leave? Had she found someone else? Was she ill? What if she was ill and couldn't be cured how could he live without Jack. No he couldn't lose Jack. If it was another man he would kill him and if it was illness they would spend every credit they had getting her fixed. They had gone through too much to be apart ever.

Riddick stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel carelessly around his waist he stalked through the dimly lit house. He grabbed a drink and took it back to the bed. The program had finished decoding who had sent the emails and was now working on the subject titles. Stupid program – must have been written by someone who wanted to frustrate you! He almost threw the hand held across the room he was so impatient but he stopped himself and looked down the list.

The emails were mainly from suppliers probably business, there were a few from Anna Jacks friend who worked in the bar he guessed they were gossip or organising shopping trips! There was two from a doctors office but off world according to the address – surely there would be more if she was ill? Two could just be her organising check ups but why off world? He would have to wait until the program ran more. Then he noticed 10 emails from John; he was one of their newest bar tenders and was very popular with the ladies of the settlement. Since he had started working there the number of women in the bar had trebled; Jack was always boasting about how she had stolen him from another bar in town.

He thought about John; he was nothing like Riddick. He had shoulder length hair for one, they stood about the same height but John although quite broad in the shoulders didn't have the muscles Riddick had. While Riddick was quite anti social John was out going and chatty. He made a great bar man with his witty banter and eye candy looks but you couldn't ask him to throw rowdy customers out – no that was Riddick's type of job. Riddick sneered when he remembered that John liked painting in his spare time – hardly the type of man Jack would go for. Surely not? Then again maybe she wanted a change, something different to his animalistic side; maybe she wanted something human and charming Riddick could never be called that.

Riddick looked at the screen again. The program seemed to have faltered he growled low he was out of time but still only had suspicions no evidence. He cancelled it as he noticed car headlights driving up the driveway. He knew it was Jack so he quickly but thoroughly went through the machine wiping any traces of his snooping before putting it down. He looked at the clock as he put the machine down. It had taken longer than he thought Jack was actually 2 hours late getting home. Had she been with John? His beast growled it could tell if she had been with someone else; he would be able to smell it on her. Riddick growled "Emergency procedure Riddick 1" just as he heard Jack enter the house. The house went into shut down mode. The lights dimmed to the lowest threshold that he could see in which effectively left everyone else blind. Windows and doors were automatically locked and shuttered. None could get in or out without him rescinding the order – not even Jack although she didn't know it.

As Jack stumbled he was impressed that she didn't automatically try to countermand the order he had given; she probably thought he had ordered it due to intruders possibly mercs. Riddick stalked through the house using all his senses to hunt Jack.

Jack slowly moved through the downstairs, where would be safest for her to be while Riddick hunted whatever intruder had got into the house? There could be no other reason for this shut down in her mind. She made it to the kitchen and leaned against the wall. Merc have found us she thought; her body started to shake as the fear of being captured tore through her.

Riddick scented the air as he moved down the stairs silently. The air wreaked of fear. Too much fear. His beast snarled again. Why was Jack so scared. She knew he was in the house so if there had been an intruder then she knew he could deal with it. Was something else scaring her? Maybe she wanted to get to the bathroom to wash off the scent of her other man before he get near her? Yes that must be it. The beast that was Riddick moved faster towards its prey.

As he stood in the doorway to the kitchen she could hear her ragged breathing and he watched fascinated as she pressed herself against the wall as if trying to hide. He knew she couldn't see him as he glided slowly towards her. His hand rested on his shiv as he closed the distance to a matter of inches. She was shaking he realised; her scent was intoxicating. It was a mix of Jack's usual warm vanilla, smoke and alcohol. He breathed deeply and realised no one else's scent mingled with hers. She hadn't been with anyone else. He breathed out slowly, releasing some of his tension as he did so. His beast settled down content that his mate had not been with someone else. He would find out why their newest bar tender was emailing his mate but he was content for now that Jack had not let him touch her. Riddick closed the gap between them pressing he body against the wall.

She recognised his body even in the pitch black and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Riddick" she whispered "Are they gone?"

He leaned in and kissed her neck before saying "Wasn't anyone here, I was just testing the system - we need a better place for you to go to though. The kitchen wall isn't the best of hiding places especially when someone could find you and do this" He cut off mid sentence and lifted her in his arms unceremoniously dumping her on the kitchen worktop and stepping between her legs. She gasped as his shiv made light work of her clothes before she felt his lips on her breast.

Riddick worked slowly and thoroughly through all her most sensitive spots. By the time his mouth touched her most intimate of spots she was squirming on the counter top. His tongue flicked out tickling her clitoris causing her to moan loudly. His fingers dipped inside her matching his tongue thrust for thrust. Just as she was nearing orgasm he disappeared into the darkness; chuckling quietly at her frustrated moans. "Riddick" she shouted "Get your arse back here and finish what you started"

"Come and find me" she heard him whisper from the darkness.

Jack sighed as she jumped down from her perch. She walked arms held out in front of her until she reached the door way his whispers had come from that direction but he could be a foot away from her and she wouldn't know it. "Cancel Emergency Program, authorisation Jack Badd" The lights were still out. "Cancel Emergency Program, authorisation Riddick 1" she tried again. Still nothing. Right stumbling around in the dark would do her no good but if she could get to the control panel in their bedroom she could do something about it plus she could use her hand held on torch setting to get her a little light. If Riddick followed her to the bedroom all the better they could finish playing in the comfort of the bed!

Jack slowly walked along the corridor that led to the stairs. Unknown to her Riddick was standing watching her. He knew her plan, it was the most obvious one but he wasn't ready to stop playing with her yet. As she passed him by he leaned forward sniffing her hair; before pushing her against the wall and pressing himself against her again. Jack was facing the wall and Riddick used his strength to keep her there. Her struggles just allowed him to plant himself firmly between her legs and get him a better grip. She could feel his breath across her neck and then felt his teeth nip her ear as his hand slid down her body. She moaned still turned on from their previous encounter. She could feel his erection pressing against him and she tried to rub herself against it. Instead he moved his hips away enough to allow his hand access to her wet cleft. She held her breath as his fingers slipped inside her once again; finding the rhythm she needed and again sweeping her towards orgasm. Again just as she was about to come he stepped away but this time he spun her round and lifted her into his arms. He strode confidently through the darkness; she wrapped her arms and legs around him to help him hold her.

Riddick took her to the living room and sat on the sofa positioning her above him straddling his lap. He pulled her down onto his member impaling her with one thrust. They both gasped as he filled her. "Been too long Jack" "Yes too long" she panted. "No more working so much Jack, I want you here, wrapped tight around me. A week is too long Jack" He held her hips still as he said it.

She tried to writhe knowing her release was only a few thrusts away. "Jack" he said his name more forcefully this time. She moaned "Yes its been too long Riddick, now take me" His hand lifted her body then brought her down again slowly. Too slowly for her needs "Riiiiiidiiick" she drawled out his name "Please" He looked up at her face trying to see the evidence he needed that she was his. He let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding before thrusting up into her over and over again. She came quickly but he didn't let up on the rhythm. He thrust over and over again relentlessly and soon she was spasming around him again. This time she swept him with her over the edge and he roared "Mine" as he tumbled into his own abyss.

Once he recovered he realised that if there wasn't another man then maybe the doctor's emails were not just about a check up; he felt guilty over his rough treatment. What if he had hurt her? Made her worse. What if he was going to lose her after all this time. "You OK Jack?" he whispered in the darkness. "Just tired" came the sleepy reply. He scooped her up and carried her to bed. She snuggled in his arms like a child and by the time he got her to the bed she was already fast asleep. He placed her into the bed and for the first time he could remember a tear escaped his eyes. He quickly dashed it away with his hand and no more followed it. "I will not lose you Jack, what ever it is we will fight it together."

He settled next to his only love holding her close and knew that if Jack didn't talk to him he was going to have to do some more snooping and he knew exactly where to go for that no more trying to be a techno geek he was going to go to Jacks friend Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still not my characters no matter how much I wish they were. I still have zero money so please don't sue!**

_Two chapters in one night - now you can't complain about that! Does it make up for Chapter 3 being so late? Go on please forgive me._

**His Eyes Chapter 5**

Jacks POV

She was sitting in the bar; it was closed but she was supposed to be doing paperwork but she was thinking of Riddick. It was almost his birthday; well technically it wasn't his birthday as no one knew when that was but it was the day they had selected for his birthday. It was in fact their version of a count down; if they made it to that date then they would be free forever the law stated that there was a time frame in which they could be brought to justice and Riddick's birthday was that date. Just one more week to go and oh boy did she have a great birthday prezzie for him. It almost topped his prezzie to her when he finally agreed to make love to her.

This birthday was so important to her; it meant everything that finally they wouldn't be hunted anymore. They could just be together without having to be ready to run. She had been running all her life and she was just sick of it. She was terrified that something would spoil it. When they were fighting the Theroxa she had suddenly thought that they were going to be killed just before they could be free and she had frozen. Fortunately Riddick had believed her lies about the planet flashback – he had held her through so many nightmares about that planet that she knew he would be willing to accept it without questioning.

Her problem was that she normally struggled lie to Riddick and she really really struggled to hide anything from him – he always found out about her surprises. There were times she thought he could smell the lie on her just like he could smell when she was afraid or turned on. So far he thought he was getting custom made shivs and she needed to keep it that way. Trouble was the only way she could keep things from him was to keep him at a distance and he was starting to notice that she wasn't acting normally.

Jack looked at the email in front of her; the doctor had been good enough to get back to her quickly she scanned through the contents of the email and smiled.

"Hey Jack, you day dreaming again?" Jack looked up at the familiar voice of her friend Anna. Anna had been the first person they had hired when they opened the bar and she had gone from being just an employee to the closest friend Jack had except Riddick of course.

"Just sorting out the final touches for the birthday present"

"Ah yes the all important birthday present. Did you manage to confirm it?"

"I did, I just got the email today"

"I was thinking about it earlier. Are you sure you are doing the right thing? Its just I don't see him as the kind of man who will be real happy about this."

"He doesn't know it yet but its just what he wants. I know him, I have known him for years. Its going to be fine once he has got over the shock!" she paused and looked down at the screen in her hand before looking back at Anna smiling "I just found out its going to be a girl and she will have his eyes. He is going to take one look at her eyes and fall in love with her."

Riddicks POV

Riddick stood in the dark corridor. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but if it was the only way to find out what was causing Jack to act strangely then he was willing to do that. He had already ruled out his original concerns about the bar tender, the other emails had been from a doctor he had got that far before being disturbed so he had hoped that if there was something wrong and she couldn't talk to him she would talk to Anna.

He had lurked here watching her day dream until Anna had arrived and now he was listening to them talk about a birthday present for him, he was just about to turn to leave his guilt finally getting to him when Anna said "I was thinking about it earlier. Are you sure you are doing the right thing? Its just I don't see him as the kind of man who will be real happy about this." He paused, why wouldn't he want custom shivs? Sure she didn't know his history but everyone knew he always carried a knife, why would he be unhappy about a set of shivs? It made no sense.

"He doesn't know it yet but its just what he wants. I know him, I have known him for years. Its going to be fine once he has got over the shock!" there was a pause before she continued "I just found out its going to be a girl and she will have his eyes. He is going to take one look at her eyes and fall in love with her." Jacks voice told him the answer. Jack was pregnant! She was going to tell him on his birthday. The baby was a girl and Jack thought she would have his eyes. Shit! How could he cope with a daughter? He could only just about cope with Jack let alone a completely defenceless baby! Worse than a baby she would grow up and then he would have to protect her from men just like he had Jack.

Riddick let out a low groan and slowly backed out of the bar. He needed time to think about this. Jack seemed happy, she obviously wanted this new addition to the family but could he cope? As he got outside his communicator beeped, he answered it on autopilot. As he listened to the call he began to formulate a plan "Yes I will do it, I will be there tomorrow" He said quickly before hanging up.

Jack POV

Jack had expected Riddick to turn up at the bar sometime that afternoon but he had been a no-show. She walked into the house calling his name but silence answered her. In the kitchen there was a note on the table

Jack,

Sorry I need to do an emergency run, I will be back on my birthday so make sure my new Shivs are nice and sharp by then.

Love You.

R xx

Jack frowned he never left without calling her first, no matter how urgent it was. He had acted strangely last night when she came in late. What the hell was going through his head, would he actually be back for her or had he had enough and now that freedom was so close did he think she could cope alone?

Jack went upstairs lay on the bed and cried for one of the first times in years.

* * *

><p>So do you think he will come back? Can you imagine Riddick holding a baby? Is Jack actually pregnanct or am I nessing with you again like I was over the affair?<p>

Only one chapter left after this and possibly an epilogue so all will be revealed in the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

**The usual disclaimer - not mine and I have no cash so dont sue!**

_A mention to my favourite and most prolific reviewer RatedRGirl83 – You reminded me of a great song when I was hunting for one to put in this chapter so I am dedicating this one to you as thanks for the great reviews._

**His Eyes Chapter 6**

Jack

Jack sat slouched on the sofa, today was the day if he didn't show up she knew she would never see him again. Was she just a chore to him, someone to protect until he could walk free? Jack had been over and over the arguments for and against. She hadn't been able to reach him on the planet to ship comms and that was a bad sign. She had no idea what this run was, whether it was dangerous or if it was just an excuse to get a head start away from her now it was all over.

Trying to distract herself she turned the volume up on her music. She had started listening to the music she had been into when Riddick first took her in. It was old music back before they even had planetary colonisation but it spoke to her. She whispered along with the lyrics "Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all, My whole world surrounds you I stumble and I crawl, you could be my someone, you could be my scene, know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene, wonder what your doing imagine where you are there's oceans in between us but that's not very far." She threw the player at the wall and watched it shattered before falling to the ground.

"God damn it Riddick where the hell are you?" she screamed into the silent house. She got up and walked to the kitchen to get a brush to clean up the mess with. As she walked past the bathroom she spotted her reflection in the mirror and stopped. She looked terrible. "No wonder he left me" she moaned. Her hair was matted and unbrushed, dressed in pyjamas, she had dark circles under her eyes and her clothes hang off her from where she had been skipping meals. The thought of food made her feel sick again; she had been feeling that way since he had disappeared.

She mechanically cleaned up the mess of her music player dumping it into the bin knowing it was not salvageable. Before sinking back on to the sofa to stare out the window once more.

Riddick

He was about 3 hours out, not far left. He had been in deep space for a week. The run had been dangerous but worth it. The money he had earned had trippled their bank account and as they had a lot to start with it was not something he could have turned down. Due to his activities he had to maintain comms silence so he couldn't talk to Jack, he knew she had tried to contact him though. Fuck he had missed her. He had a whole week to think about the situation and he had finally come to some form of peace. A baby, his baby with his eyes. Jack was going to be a great mother and if he was a little over protective then who could blame him! He smiled for the first time in a week. Three more hours and he would see his beautiful Jack.

Jack

She had managed to stir herself into getting dressed, if Riddick did come home she wanted to look like she had made an effort. Her hair was washed and she was in a new dress that her and Anna had bought before Riddick had disappeared. She had even put food in the oven so he had something other than the ships rations he had been surviving on for the last week. He would come back, he had to come back. She couldn't do this without him, she needed him. She slumped back onto sofa to wait.

Riddick

Riddick walked in to the house to the smell of Theroxa casserole cooking, his stomach growled reminding him he had been living on energy bars as he hadn't had a chance to stock the ship properly before leaving. He glanced in each room as he made his way to the kitchen but pulled up short as he walked past the living room. Jack was sprawled on the sofa asleep. She was dressed up in a new dress that showed plenty of her shapely legs and made the most of her cleavage. That wasn't what drew his eye though. He was looking at the dark circles around her eyes and the way the dress hung from her frame as if it no longer fit her. She looked run down and ill. He cursed under his breath and looked around the room for a blanket to put over her, there was usually one on the chair but it wasn't there. Just as he was about to step out of the room Jack stirred, her eyes fluttered open and her mouth dropped open when she saw he was standing there.

"You came back" her voice was husky as if it was full of tears waiting to fall

"Of course I came back Jack, I love you." He opened his arms and she shot off the sofa and into them. They stood there for a moment just holding each other before he tilted her head up to meet his kiss. It was amazingly gentle; he was used to ravishing her when he returned from the trip but her condition prevented him from doing that. Even his beast said protect.

Jack finally stepped out of his arms. I have 2 presents for you this year Riddick one you know about and one you dont. She reached over to the table next to the sofa and handed him a box.

"The custom shivs?" He questioned "open it and find out"

He tore off the wrapping and inside were indeed his custom shivs, they were beautiful he took a few minutes to admire the workmanship before putting them down and tilting his head to one side and saying huskily "and the other present?"

Jack smiled and took him by the hand and led him towards the kitchen. Behind her back Riddick frowned – this was when she was supposed to tell him about their daughter why were they heading for the kitchen.

Jack stopped inside the door way and moved to one side. There in the middle of the kitchen was a crate; curled up asleep inside was a crematoria hell hound puppy.

Riddick looked at Jack confused "I thought you may like her she can go hunting with you."

At the sound of voices the puppy woke up and looked at Riddick and he realised she did indeed have His Eyes.

* * *

><p>The song Jack sings is by Puddle of Mudd.<p>

I hope you liked it. Did you see the twist at the end or was it a surprise?

I had to write it because I just got my own Hell Hound – well a Bullmastiff puppy. She is now 7 months old and I think she would claim Riddick's heart!


End file.
